1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for reducing application downtime during failover.
2. Description of Related Art
High availability for applications is very important to provide continuous service. Just a few minutes of application downtime will cause interruption for business operations which often results in a huge amount of loss for customers. High availability products deployed in clustered environments typically start an application on a secondary node when an application fails on the primary node. Stopping the application on the failed node and starting the same on another node takes a long time to bring up the application into ready to serve mode. Conventional failover techniques take too long to restart a failed application.